The field of the invention relates generally to power electronics, and more particularly, to integrated magnetic assemblies for use in power electronics.
High density power electronic circuits often require the use of multiple magnetic electrical components for a variety of purposes, including energy storage, signal isolation, signal filtering, energy transfer, and power splitting. As the demand for higher power density electrical components increases, it becomes more desirable to integrate two or more magnetic electrical components, such as transformers and inductors, into the same core or structure.
However, in known integrated magnetic assemblies, the magnetic flux produced by one component may not result in a zero net effect on the operation of the other component(s) in the integrated structure. As a result, the effectiveness and/or the efficiency of the integrated components may be reduced.
Additionally, in at least some known integrated magnetic assemblies, fringing flux has several detrimental effects on the operation of the integrated magnetic assembly. Fringing flux is a component of a magnetic flux that deviates from a main magnetic flux path. Fringing flux often passes through other, non-active components in an electronic circuit, inducing eddy currents in the windings of such components. This results in increased power losses in the windings and reduced efficiency. In addition, fringing flux reduces the inductance of integrated magnetic assemblies. Thus, when such integrated magnetic assemblies are used in power converters, fringing flux increases the amplitude of ripple current, leading to higher power losses and poor efficiency.